


the bad boy has a daddy

by bbubbleddae



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/pseuds/bbubbleddae
Summary: Kai is a nineteen year old college student, who wears ripped skinny jeans, has a tongue piercing, and rides a motorcylce. He's flirtatious, and surprises everyone by the fact he's never hooked up with anybody, even with his bad boy appearance.Turns out, he isn't single. At home, he's Jongin, and he sure as hell isn't a top.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i will say that this story contains the following:
> 
> bdsm/ddlb, top!soo, angst, and i'll warn for any kinks used in a certain chapter, if and when it's there.

Jongin tries to tune out his friends' incessant jabbering, exhausted from last night. He has a pounding headache, his hips hurt a lot, and honestly he needs some sleep right now. He doesn't groan at his friends, though. Instead he chooses to say nothing, and let them go about whatever they say or do. 

His cell buzzes in his back pocket. The teen slips it out, a text blaring on his lock-screen. Jongin opens it, and can't help the smile that forms his lips. 

**daddy **  
_I'm coming home early today, boss called in sick. you good with me picking you up for lunch, baby? ___****

********

********

Oh, the many effects Do Kyungsoo has on him. Jongin's heart pounds in his chest and his smile widens. 

_sounds good c: i'll see you soon_

__Chanyeol peers over at Jongin, smirking. "Who ya texting, Jonginnie?"_ _

__"No one." The younger says coolly, putting his phone back in his pocket._ _

__"Ooh, is it a girl we don't know about?" Jongdae says teasingly, and pokes Jongin's cheek._ _

__"Shut up, it's none of your business."_ _


	2. do you promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: 0-100 real fast, bondage, spanking, slut shaming

Jongin leans against his bike, thumbs tapping about his phone screen. He waits for Kyungsoo to get here, as Kyungsoo said he would pick Jongin up-even though Jongin is perfectly capable of transportation with his motorcycle. He sighs, thinking about just driving back to their place anyway. But as soon as that thought pops into his head, Kyungsoo's car pulls up next to Jongin's bike. 

The driver's window rolls down, and Kyungsoo greets Jongin with an endearing smile. "You hopping in?" 

Jongin pockets his phone, pushes himself up from the side of the bike, and strides over to Kyungsoo's side. He rests his forearms on where the window would be up and slouches enough for his head to be fully in vision, for Kyungsoo. His little, rebellious image falls from his face. Then his lips form cute pout that Jongin _knows _will make Kyungsoo abide to anything.__

__"I need to bring my bike home, though," Jongin's eyes are like a child's, and he rests his chin on his arms. He sees Kyungsoo's smile falter slightly. "Can I follow you instead?" The younger bats his eyelashes once, twice, thrice._ _

__Kyungsoo slides his tongue over his lips, and his bottom one catches between his teeth._ _

___I totally just won. ____ _

____"Alright," Kyungsoo says, a little worriedly. "Just be careful, okay, baby?"_ _ _ _

____Jongin nods his head-cutely, he makes sure of. He engages Kyungsoo's mouth in a long kiss that takes both of their breaths away. As Kyungsoo is about to pull away, Jongin deepens it with the tip of his tongue poking at Kyungsoo's mouth. Kyungsoo groans and his hand comes up to tug on Jongin's hair. Jongin laps his tongue around Kyungsoo's, running it up the underside-as he knows how his tongue piercing makes Kyungsoo shiver and turns the elder on so much._ _ _ _

____After a few moments of a heated make out session, Kyungsoo tugs Jongin's hair backwards to come off his mouth. Their breaths intermix and their foreheads rest together._ _ _ _

____"Don't make me get out of this car and fuck you senseless on that bike of yours," Kyungsoo says darkly, roughly against Jongin's mouth._ _ _ _

____Jongin's slightly swollen lips curl up in a smirk. "Oh, I wouldn't ever do that, _daddy _."___ _ _ _

______Something in Kyungsoo's eyes sparks that makes Jongin weak in the knees. "Follow me home."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It is not an offer. But a command. _Two points for me _, Jongin cannot help but think to himself. He loves getting Kyungsoo worked up like this oh so much. The way his lip twitches, his eyes flicker, and his voice goes from caring to demanding. It gets Jongin excited and arouses him every time. He knows he'll be punished again, but if anything, it makes him more anxious and eager.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin stands upright and struts back to his bike. He can feel Kyungsoo's eyes on him, most likely on his ass. Jongin straddles over his seat, and puts his helmet on. The bike starts with a swift movement of Jongin's hand, and he waits until Kyungsoo's car pulls out of the campus parking lot. Once it's to the exit, Jongin begins to maneuver his bike. Some college kids are outside the building, a few stare at him driving his bike. It seems no one noticed Jongin making out with Kyungsoo-and Jongin would like to keep it that way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At least, for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they arrive at their apartment complex, it's filled with a bit of a silence until they get to their place. Kyungsoo corners Jongin against their front door, as soon as they are inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He only looks at Jongin a moment, then leans up to whisper: "Go change. I'll start making lunch." And after he says that, he nibbles gently on Jongin's earlobe. Jongin whines and nods his head eagerly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin walks past Kyungsoo slowly-after a slight slap of his ass-to their shared bedroom. He hears Kyungsoo shuffle about the kitchen, in search of something to concoct. His feet move to the shared closet, opening it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There are two types of clothing Jongin will wear. One is his normal wear, black jackets, ripped, dark pants, and garments with studs or rebellious graphics on them. His other, well, he only likes to wear in front of Kyungsoo. He feels like himself more when he wears pastel colors-pinks, blues, purples. He can wear makeup with these types of clothing, crop tops, big sweaters, tight, light colored pants, chokers. He feels more...confident in these clothes around Kyungsoo than his best friends. Kyungsoo calls him pretty-gorgeous-beautiful-each and every time, no matter what he chooses to put on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jongin ends up picking out a pale blue sweater, light grey skinny jeans, and a black choker. He does not see a need to fix up his hair, and simply puts on eyeliner, foundation, and a slightly tinted pink lip balm. Jongin smiles to himself when he is satisfied, and he walks out of the bedroom. He smells chicken and spices when he comes out, it makes his stomach rumble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo spots him almost immediately and a soft smile graces his face. "You look pretty, baby boy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His hands are tied up to the poles of the headboard of the bed, and his mouth his hung open with moans, whines, and whimpers coming out from him. The room is so hot, and so is Kyungsoo's thick shaft, that Kyungsoo keeps on ramming into Jongin at such a harsh force. Kyungsoo hits Jongin's sweet spot, and the submissive keens: "Oh, daddy, p-pl-please, _harder! _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jongin is not sure if Kyungsoo could go harder-he's simply to kind a man to do that to Jongin. But then again, Kyungsoo is a man of surprises too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What a slut I have here," Kyungsoo's pace increases at a rapid rate, and he smacks the right side of Jongin's ass. He hits that spot in Jongin again, even harder than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jongin moans louder, wishing he could just throw his arms around Kyungsoo. He is unable to move his arms, though. His legs are already around his waist, but it isn't enough. Jongin feels his climax coming, as Kyungsoo repeatedly smacks his ass, calling him a slut with each slap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Daddy," Jongin whimpers. "I-I'm so c-close, _please _let me come."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kyungsoo's hand wraps around Jongin's erect cock, moving it up and down. "Do you think you deserve it? Have you been good, baby?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes yes _yes _, just _please, daddy _."_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There's a whisper in Jongin's ear that tingles his skin. "Come, then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With Kyungsoo's thrusts never slowing, Jongin releases with a wanton and loud moan. The liquid spurts onto both their torsos. His breathing is still fast, and his head is still clouded with the euphoria of his daddy still moving inside him. Eventually, Kyungsoo comes with a groan and inside Jongin's pretty ass. He slows himself down and aligns their lips in a messy kiss, one with saliva dripping down their chins and tongues colliding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________In long moments, they are off their highs, but their breaths are deep and slow. Kyungsoo unties Jongin from the poles, and throws the strips of fabric to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You okay, sweetheart?" Kyungsoo asks concernedly, their foreheads together and noses brushing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jongin hums. "I'm okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kyungsoo smiles wide, brushing the silver hair from Jongin's pretty eyes. They kiss gently this time. "I wasn't too rough?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No," Jongin shakes his head. "Not at all, hyung."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kyungsoo kisses Jongin's forehead once before pulling himself out of Jongin. He gets off the bed briefly to grab a wet washcloth, then comes back and starts to clean the both of them off. Kyungsoo can't stop himself from staring at his baby boy, so messed up after sex like that. Jongin is so pretty, lips a bit swollen, hair sticking in different directions, eyes tired but still beautiful, neck covered in marks of claim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He finishes and puts the cloth in the laundry basket. Kyungsoo lays on top of Jongin a few moments, smoothing his hand over Jongin's hair. He fondly smiles. "I love you so much, you know that, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jongin grins rather cutely, arms thrown around Kyungsoo's neck. "I know. I love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Good." Kyungsoo pecks Jongin's mouth. Then he proceeds to lay next to Jongin, pull the blankets over them, and hold the younger close to him. Kyungsoo is warm and smells like vanilla and honey. Jongin sigh in total contentment. He inhales Kyungsoo's scent like it's a drug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I love you so so much, hyung. I don't want you to leave me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kyungsoo snorts. "Don't be ridiculous, Nini." He noses Jongin's hair. "I wouldn't leave you, not even imagine it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo with such hopeful eyes. "Do you promise?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________" _I promise _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. love and fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very angsty chapter c"":

"Winter's coming soon, baby," says Kyungsoo suddenly as they're on the couch, with Jongin sat between Kyungsoo's legs and back to the older's chest. He has to slouch down a bit-since he is taller-so he can rest the back of his head in Kyungsoo's shoulder. Honestly, Jongin hates he has to be so tall, being his part in the relationship is submissive and a submissive _should _be smaller than their dom. But he's learned to cope with it over the year or two he has been with Kyungsoo. He always seems to make Jongin _feel _like Jongin's smaller than he actually is.____

____Jongin pouts his lips out, looking up at Kyungsoo. "I know," he nuzzles his face into the side of Kyungsoo's neck. He whines. "Don't make me put my bike away."_ _ _ _

____Lord knows how much Jongin loves that motorcycle. His older sister bought it for him when he was sixteen, right after he got his license for it. He loves how fast he can go, the wind blaring his ears, the adrenaline. It is something he _craves _. But when Jongin was eighteen, his sister died in a bad car accident. So the bike is practically his baby. He takes care of it well, he's careful on the road, and he absolutely _dreads _having to put it away for the winter._____ _ _ _

________"I know, baby," Kyungsoo kisses Jongin's head, fingers carded through the back of Jongin's hair. "But you don't want to slip of the icy road. And it's too cold."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A small whimper comes from Jongin's lips. "Will you drive me to classes, then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course." Jongin hears the smile in Kyungsoo's voice. He can't help but grin himself. "Anything for you." Another kiss is pressed to Jongin's head, and the younger finds himself giggling slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They fall into a comfortable silence, the only sound in the place from the television with some cliché drama playing. Jongin keeps his face nuzzled into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, inhaling his soft, yet masculine scent, and puffing air out that makes Kyungsoo groan very quietly. He kisses the skin there, and the older's hold on Jongin's middle tightens(though not enough to hurt). Jongin moves his lips up the side of Kyungsoo's neck, and when he reaches the jawline, he mouths down to Kyungsoo's chin. Kyungsoo groans in pleasure as Jongin does that. Once the boy's lips touch his chin, Kyungsoo lifts Jongin's own and kisses him gently. Jongin's chest flutters. He sighs into Kyungsoo's mouth in total contentment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their lips part after a few moments, the noise of the television completely forgotten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A smile itches at the corners of Jongin's mouth. "Can we read something together, daddy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kyungsoo smiles back. "Sure, sweetheart. Go pick something out, hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In that moment, Jongin nods his head and leaves the room quick to find a book. Kyungsoo turns the TV off, and decides to lay down. He watches Jongin walk back, in an oversized sweater and sweatpants — _he's so cute _— with the book _The Young Elites _by Marie Lu in hand._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________For a while, they take turns reading pages and chapters, Jongin laying next to Kyungsoo and on the edge of the couch's side. They enjoy listening to each other's voices with the simplistic writing style and darker words, as it is a dark book to pick out. But Jongin loves the trilogy, and would read it anytime._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There is a quote that sticks out to Kyungsoo, that Jongin reads aloud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________" _Does your heart clench with each thought? That, my friend, is love. And love enslaves us all, for you cannot have love without fear _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He rolls his car up to the campus entrance and puts it in park. Jongin scrambles to unstrap himself, and grabs his bag from the back seat. He has his normal clothes on today-dark jacket, black skinny jeans, a stud in his ear, no makeup. Of course, that is since he does not wear his other clothes out. Though, Kyungsoo would love it if Jongin would wear them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Call me if you need a ride." Kyungsoo smiles sweetly, rubbing Jongin's thigh affectionately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jongin's lips pull up in that princely smile he possesses. "I will," he leans in and their mouths meet in a gentle, chaste kiss. "I love you, daddy." Jongin says against Kyungsoo's parted lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I love you too, sweetheart." Kyungsoo says back with another grin. They kiss once more, before Jongin exits the car and his friends meet up with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He sees how Jongin's friends are asking about who drove Jongin. And how Jongin definitely says, _just an old friend of mine _. It stabs Kyungsoo hard through his chest. He watches Jongin go with them, hands tightening around the steering wheel. Sure, Kyungsoo understands that Jongin has a reputation, and friends that might judge him. But he wishes Jongin would be open and honest about their relationship, and to himself. He loves Jongin so much, enough to consider spending the rest of his life with Jongin. However, he can't exactly do that with Jongin almost completely lying to those close to him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It hurts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. you pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda angsty but eh

Jongin remembers when he met Kyungsoo for the first time. He was sixteen, actually, and had snuck into a gay bar alone. He just wanted an escape that night, an escape from girls trying to fuck him, an escape from his overbearing parents. 

So he danced, got drunk, might have dry humped a few guys before Kyungsoo touched him next. He recalls strong, yet gentle hands taking him by the waist from behind, and a whisper in his ear that tickled his neck: "You're so gorgeous." the stranger had said. 

That was his first initial, genuine, pounding heartbeat Jongin had ever had with anyone. The first comments to Jongin were always sexy, dreamy, hot, a walking sex god. But gorgeous was one that he hadn't ever heard before, and words caught in his throat when he heard it. Jongin turned in the stranger's grasp, and laid eyes on the most attractive man he had ever seen. Large, dark, entrancing eyes, dark hair, full, heart shaped mouth that Jongin thought anything that would touch it would be the most sinful sight. His stature was short, but he was definitely not weak. He wished the man would just ruin him, there and then. Jongin had to kiss him, taste his mouth, and wonder how many more have tasted him too. 

One thing lead to another. Dancing, a very hot session of kissing, sensual touches. Moments of ripping off their garments, lips pressed to each other's skin. And then, Jongin was moaning, begging for the gorgeous stranger to go faster, harder-spank me. It all felt so amazing, and surreal. Jongin wanted more, so he received more rounds of pounding into his ass, smacks, and moments of being choked by the man's thick, long shaft. 

The next morning, he woke up with a throbbing headache, and aching hips. But he was still next to the man who took his virginity, and called him gorgeous before anything else. The male looked so peaceful, he couldn't resist touching his face. 

Eyes opened slowly. A smile reached the male's lips. You would have thought it would have just been a one night stand, and the man would leave. But the moment he woke up, he kissed Jongin right on the mouth, rubbed Jongin's hips. He stroked Jongin's hair endearingly and looked at the taller with a sense of longing and affection. 

That morning, he had said: "You really are stunning." 

A blush had risen in Jongin's cheeks. He couldn't speak. 

"I'm Kyungsoo, by the way," he grinned again. "You?" 

Kyungsoo... it suits him. "J-Jongin." 

On the stand in the hotel room they stayed in were both their cellphones. Kyungsoo took Jongin's and punched in something. Jongin didn't protest. He showed Jongin. It was his number. 

"Text me sometime. Maybe we can actually have a normal conversation." 

Kyungsoo wasn't like most people that would just leave. He genuinely wanted to know Jongin. This wasn't just a one night stand. But maybe it would be something more.

Jongin is beginning to worry a bit. He has been eyeing his phone, waiting for a simple text from Kyungsoo as the elder would do everyday on both their free times. But there has been nothing. Even as he sits with his close friends during lunch, he can only wait for it to vibrate once. The whole time, however, it doesn't. He tries to engage himself in Chanyeol's, Jongdae's, and Sehun's conversation at times, though his mind is definitely somewhere else. Probably why he isn't entirely sure of what they are talking about. 

"Yah, kkamjjong." Chanyeol calls with an impatient tone. 

Jongin finally looks up from blankly staring at the table. "Oh," he says awkwardly, "sorry, what were you saying?" 

"Jesus Christ, man, you've been really out of it." It is Jongdae that says that. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," lies Jongin. "I'm fine." 

"Alright, if you say," Sehun shrugs. "So you totally just missed everything we said?" There is a smirk that curls on the corners of Sehun's lips.

Jongin nods, scratching the back of his head. "Possibly."

Sehun huffs, while Chanyeol and Jongdae shake their heads in joking disapproval. "What a shame." Chanyeol leans over the table and closer to Jongin. He also smirks. "You missed the bet we've just made." 

At this, Jongin's eyes blink, hand falling back from his head, to his lap. "What bet?" The second youngest furrows his eyebrows.

Chanyeol and Sehun exchange glances and mischievous smirks, while Jongdae just sighs and shakes his head with disapproval. Jongin continues to stare at them, trying to read their expressions, however getting absolutely nothing out of them. He bites the inside of his cheek, lips pursed and waiting for an explanation. 

"Oh," Chanyeol says. Jongdae rubs his temples, shaking his head. "You'll have to wait and see." 

"Try not to mind them too much," Jongdae breaks a silence just between him and Jongin. They're walking together, to Jongin's bike(Jongdae would drive alone but his car is in the shop). It's a little chilly out, and the sun peeks out every so often, only to be covered by clouds again. The cold doesn't bother Jongin too much, though, he's gone on his bike in colder weather than this. 

Jongin shrugs his shoulders. "I just hope it isn't something too stupid. The last time they made a bet, Sehun ended up with a broken leg and Chanyeol with a mild concussion." 

Jongin will not go into detail on what happened and how it happened. It was a stupid bet and Jongin made them promise not to make one like that again. Yet, here they are now and Jongin has no idea and doesn't want to know. 

Jongdae laughs at Jongin's statement. "It doesn't contain any physical aspects, per say, but stupid? Possibly." 

"Don't tell me, still," the younger sighs. "I don't even want to know." 

They get to Jongin's bike. Jongin swings his leg over first, throws Jongdae the extra helmet, and buckles his on. When he feels Jongdae wrap his arms around his waist, and hears the clip of the other's helmet, he starts up the motorcyle. 

Kyungsoo is home when Jongin arrives back. He hears the shower, and he sees Kyungsoo's shoes and coat at the front of their apartment to know. Jongin compresses his lips, slips his combat boots off, and his black jacket. Then Jongin stalks to their bedroom. 

He changes his clothes comfortably-baby pink sweater and light grey sweatpants-not really wanting to dress in much else. His mood is a bit sour, to say the least, and something as measly as clothes will not cheer him up right now. Just as he is about to walk out again, Kyungsoo comes in with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

The older notices Jongin right as he enters. Their eyes meet, and Jongin gapes at how hot Kyungsoo is right now-though Jongin shouldn't be so distracted, he's still mad at Kyungsoo. Drops of water dripping down his face and body, well built torso exposed, and the way he smiles at Jongin when he first lays eyes on him. Jongin gulps and attempts to hide his sexual frustration away, and remembers he's mad at Kyungsoo still. 

"I didn't hear you come in," Kyungsoo says as he puts on his boxer briefs. "You should have joined me. Or knocked, at least." He looks in his drawer for a tee, and pulls out a long-sleeved, black one. 

Jongin sits himself back on the bed, humming in acknowledgement and swaying his feet a little. A pout forms on his lips. The bed dips beside Jongin, and Kyungsoo's hand finds its way onto Jongin's thigh. He is fully clothed now, just a pair of ripped jeans and the shirt. Jongin spares Kyungsoo a glance. 

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" 

Jongin pouts further. "You didn't call or text me on your lunch break," he whines, twiddling his thumbs. "I missed you, daddy." Kyungsoo begins to chuckle. Jongin looks at him again, almost in horror. "It's not funny! You forgot and I got upset..." 

Kyungsoo makes another low laugh, then grabs Jongin's hand, twining their fingers. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he pulls Jongin into him, the younger's head falling to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "I didn't mean to forget, baby, daddy had to work. One of the kids I'm training with wanted to practice more." 

Jongin grunts. "Okay, I forgive you," he says in another whiny voice, that's really just adorable honestly. "Just don't forget next time, please, daddy? I was so worried." 

Kyungsoo lifts Jongin's chin up, smiling at him with utmost adoration. "I promise I won't forget." Then he seals their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss that emits a little whimper from Jongin's mouth. After a few moments, they draw apart, and Jongin snuggles back into Kyungsoo, sighing contentedly. 

"Can we watch a movie later?" Jongin asks, inhaling the scent of fresh shampoo and spice Kyungsoo has. 

"Of course, baby," Kyungsoo kisses the top of Jongin's head. "Which one?" 

"You pick." 

He almost hears Kyungsoo grin, and feels another kiss pressed in his hair.


	5. nothing sounds better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst c": but fluff yA kNo

It took Jongin nearly two months for him to finally work up the courage to text or call Kyungsoo. He thought about the shorter man everyday, wondered what he was doing, if he was well, what type of life the man lived. He could never just send a simple hi, because Jongin was too... afraid that the man wouldn't remember him, let alone want to talk to him. But he couldn't get Kyungsoo out of his head—his beautiful face, his careful, dominant touch, his honey-like voice, his genuine grin. 

He slipped the whole night out to his closest, older friend, Baekhyun, and his elder sister, Jiyoo. It definitely was not something he could trust Chanyeol, or Sehun, or Jongdae with, at the time. But they both noticed something was up, and it just sort of came out of him. They both knew Jongin had figured out he was gay at fifteen, and full on supported him. Though he did get hit upside the head for going to a bar under aged. Apparently, it did not matter to his older friend. Baekhyun had hugged Jongin tightly and seemed he was proud of his best friend losing his virginity. His sister was rather neutral about it, but still kicked him over staying out late, only sixteen.

Their words gave Jongin a burst of confidence. 

"Call him, he gave you his number. Clearly he wanted to see you a second time." Baekhyun had said.

"Don't miss out on a chance you'll never have again." Jiyoo had stated next. 

So Jongin called Kyungsoo. He was so nervous and a bit petrified. It rang maybe three times, and then he heard that sultry voice that sent shivers up his spine. 

"Hello?" 

"Uh, is this—is this Kyungsoo?" he managed to stutter out. 

"Yes," Kyungsoo prolonged the word slightly. 

Jongin had swallowed and shivered, still breath taken with Kyungsoo's voice in his ear. "This is Jongin, uhm..." he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "From the club two months ago. I don't know if you remember me but you gave me your—"

"I remember you." Kyungsoo chuckled and Jongin heard a smile in his voice. "I've waited for you to text me, but you never did. I didn't expect you to call."

Jongin's heart beat fast and hard against his chest. "Y-yeah, I wasn't expecting to call either." he let out a shaky, nervous breath, a smile playing his lips. 

"You don't have to be nervous, beautiful." Jongin's chest stammered. "Do you want to meet up? I'm free, right now." 

"Yes," Jongin said desperately. "I really want to see you." 

Kyungsoo gave Jongin his address. Immediately after, Jongin hopped onto his motorcycle and left as quickly as he could. He saw Kyungsoo standing in front of his apartment building, dressed in a black tee and light blue jeans with rips in them. His hair was messy, and that time, it was blood red and holy shit, it was so unbelievably sexy on him. Nothing else seemed different about Kyungsoo. If anything, he looked sexier than he did the night they met. 

Jongin parked his bike and removed his helmet, shaking his hair out from helmet head. He got off and ran to the shorter male, unable to control himself from hugging him tightly. Kyungsoo was a bit taken aback by the gesture, but laughed and hugged Jongin nonetheless. Then they were holding hands and Kyungsoo was leading Jongin up to his apartment. 

They ended up talking a lot, just about every little thing they could think of. One never left the other's side, whether it was on the couch or in the kitchen that they usually were. Jongin learned that Kyungsoo is training to be a vocal trainer, and working on getting his teaching degree for music as well. They found out each other's ages—a six year age difference and Jongin was still a minor. For a while, Kyungsoo apologized many times for taking his virginity and thought he seemed like a rapist or a pedophile to Jongin. But it wasn't the truth. Jongin was so taken with Kyungsoo, he didn't care whether Kyungsoo was older or not. He told that to Kyungsoo repeatedly. Though Kyungsoo still apologized. 

It got to the point where he kissed Kyungsoo to stop him from apologizing any more. 

"I want you." Jongin said after a searing kiss, hands on both sides of Kyungsoo's face. "I don't care about how old we are, you're so addicting and I want you more than anything right now."

It was more than enough for Kyungsoo to align their lips again, shed their clothes, and send Jongin into ecstasy an uncountable number of times. Jongin was thoroughly fucked on the living room floor, in the hallway, over the countertop of the kitchen, in the shower the next morning. His mind, that night was all but full Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo. 

He didn't bother going home or to school the day after, staying with the elder man and wanting to just snuggle up to him all day. He didn't care about his parents, his friends, nothing. It was just him and Kyungsoo, and that's all he needed. 

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo are both out tonight, Jongin going out to a club with Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Sehun, and Kyungsoo going out to dinner with coworkers of his. Jongin ends up going with a couple more people too, a few other guys and girls. He rolls his eyes every time one of their little high pitched voices pipes up, or if one of them tries to cling onto him. Honestly, he can't stand girls for the life of him. He could only put up with his sister, when she was alive. She was possibly his favorite person, right after Kyungsoo. 

Two of the girls they're with are named Soojung and Jiah. And it seems the both of them are more clingy to him than the others are. 

Well. It doesn't help that the others are with at least one of the guys in their group of people. 

He really tries to shrug them off when one touches him or whispers something sort of... suggestive in his ear. The music is pounding, and people are dancing and drinking, making out, the normal things you would see at a club like this. Jongin chooses to sit out with Chanyeol and Jongdae, Sehun dancing with his girlfriend, Irene, and the other guys with theirs. He has had a couple drinks, but he's not completely drunk yet. Jongin hopes to keep it that way, because he feels like he'll be the only remotely sober one to get everyone home. Maybe Jongdae too, but Jongdae is someone always full of surprises. 

"Holy shit," Chanyeol coughs on his drink suddenly. 

The other two raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" says Jongin. 

"Guys, I think I'm gay, shit." 

Jongdae laughs. "What are you talking about?" 

He spins both Jongin and Jongdae around, pointing ahead at a small group of men at the bar. Specifically, at one that possesses a heart shaped smile, and big eyes. 

Jongin's heart leaps, but at the same time, a pit drops into his stomach. It's Kyungsoo, he thinks excitedly. Oh, fuck, it's Kyungsoo, then he thinks worriedly. 

More than Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Chanyeol gape at two other coworkers of Kyungsoo. Jongin notices Baekhyun with them—he's a vocal trainer too and works with Kyungsoo a lot. There are a few others and Jongin understands why they would gape at them, because shit they're hot too(Baekhyun is very attractive as well, FYI). They don't beat Kyungsoo, though. Jongin believes no one would beat Kyungsoo. 

Jongin decides to go up and say hi to Baekhyun (read - and sneak a glimpse of Kyungsoo). When Baekhyun notices him, he practically squeals and hugs his best friend tightly. 

"I wasn't expecting you here, Nini!" he grins wide. 

Jongin shrugs and smiles back. "Just hanging out with friends of mine." he sneaks a glance at Kyungsoo, but he didn't notice in the moment of reunion with Baekhyun, Chanyeol had come up to his boyfriend. Kyungsoo side looks at Jongin with a smirk on his face. Jongin gulps. 

Kyungsoo is flirting with Chanyeol, and Chanyeol is flirting back. 

Jongin wants to cry. Okay, he knows Kyungsoo is probably just teasing right now, but the realization still hurts. It pangs and tugs at his chest and burns his eyes. He doesn't even notice Jongdae flirting with Baekhyun or the even louder music. He doesn't even care for Soojung tugging at his hand right now. He can't stay anymore. So he leaves. Jongin tries to ignore his friends'—including Baekhyun's—and Soojung's and Jiah's calls to come back. 

He runs outside and sits on his motorcycle. That moment, he breaks. Tears fall down his cheeks and a sob threatens to escape his lips. He wipes his cheeks numerous times, but they keep coming. Jongin hears footsteps come toward him and a presence in front of him. But he does not look up. He is in no mood to talk to anyone right now. 

A hand touches his own. It's a pale hand, and he recognizes those fingers he has known for two years. He gazes up this time. The older man smiles gently, wiping Jongin's face with his thumbs. Albeit, Jongin cannot control the tears again. He buries his face in Kyungsoo's chest and wraps his arms around his slightly lithe waist. 

Jongin cries silently. The only sounds now are the music from the club, and the snow making it first fall ever so softly. Kyungsoo strokes his hair and many times, he kisses Jongin's head apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he says. "I was teasing you, I didn't mean to take it that far." his voice is shaky and worried. Jongin hates it. 

Jongin hiccups. He doesn't say anything. 

"I'm so so sorry, Jongin." he continuously kisses Jongin's hair, never letting the boy go. Snow falls in their hair and on their jackets. "I love you so much, you know that?" 

The younger can only hum. He lets go of Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo does the same. Kyungsoo's eyes are a little glossy, but his smile is caring and sweet. Their lips align very softly, and it makes Jongin's heart that was once sunk flutter back up. It is the softest touch Jongin has ever felt and it warms him. 

Against Kyungsoo's mouth, Jongin whispers, "I love you too, daddy." 

Kyungsoo smiles, then pecks Jongin's forehead. "Let's just go home?"

Jongin nods. Nothing sounds better, right now.


	6. if only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy smut chapter...maybe ;)

Clothes are scattered about the bedroom floor, and maybe a piece or two on the edge of the bed, on the brink of slipping off. Jongin is beneath Kyungsoo, with only his boxer briefs on for now, and their lips on each other's. They kiss slowly and deeply, with want and need for one another, yet with so much affection that makes Jongin shiver and his stomach flutter. Their bodies are meshed together, bare chest to bare chest. 

Kyungsoo eventually lifts himself a bit, so his hands are on the bed and holding Jongin in place. Their mouths never separate as he moves, though, and Jongin throws his arms around Kyungsoo's neck. The older begins to touch Jongin by running his hands up and down Jongin's sides. Slowly he grinds down onto Jongin's still clothed crotch. A whimper is swallowed and muffled by Kyungsoo's open mouth. The grinding ensues, along with their passionate kisses and the rising heat of their bodies. 

Lips eventually come apart. Kyungsoo's eyes meet Jongin's, both blown with love and lust. The boy pants heavily, and Kyungsoo stares at Jongin's pretty, kiss-swollen mouth. His thumb gingerly runs over the bottom lip, relishing in how soft and moist Jongin's lips are. They are one of Jongin's most sinful traits, the way they move when they kiss, and when Jongin speaks. It is a feature Kyungsoo will never tire of.

Jongin tries to utter something, but he's cut off once more with another kiss. It doesn't last long, but it makes his insides flutter and leap. Then Kyungsoo trails open-mouthed kisses down the column of Jongin's neck, along with the occasional nip, tug, and kitten lick. Jongin squirms, hands clenching into fists. Kyungsoo thrusts hard into Jongin's hips. His mouth next latches to one of Jongin's pert nipples, with his tongue swirling and teeth grazing. The other receives attention by twisting it and pinching it with Kyungsoo's free hand(his other trails up and down Jongin's body still). 

The boy whines, "A-ah, daddy." His hands tug in Kyungsoo's hair, and Kyungsoo grunts. His mouth moves off the nub, and continues down Jongin's sun-kissed, toned abdomen. Kyungsoo especially pays attention to Jongin's middle, an area that's quite sensitive and makes Jongin shudder in pleasure at the touch. 

Jongin moans. "D-daddy, please, I need you."

Kyungsoo lifts his head up to look at the nineteen year old. His face is flushed and desperate for Kyungsoo to do something—anything. Slowly, Kyungsoo moves up, presses a short kiss to Jongin's mouth, and smiles. 

"Forget about the rules tonight, hm?" he whispers, canting his hips down to Jongin's, though at a gentler and slower pace. Jongin's breath hitches. "I want to make love to you and kiss every inch of you and make you feel good. That's all." 

Jongin's heart flutters. Much like it did when their relationship was just starting and Jongin akin to a schoolgirl with a huge crush. He nods his head, pulling Kyungsoo down again for another kiss. It is only another brief one, Kyungsoo going back to kiss Jongin's neck, chest, and abdomen, along with a bit of teasing of the younger's nipples. Once he is low enough, Kyungsoo slips Jongin's briefs off. Jongin shivers at his erect member meeting cool air. 

Kyungsoo's lips meet the skin of his thighs. They move until he finds Jongin's slight V-line, and tongues both sides a moment. Jongin shudders in Kyungsoo's touch, and he whimpers, wanting attention in a certain area that he hasn't particularly gotten yet. Kyungsoo seems to understand immediately as he kisses the head of Jongin's cock. Then he takes it into his mouth, and Jongin releases a breathy moan at the sudden wet warmth. His fingers entangle in Kyungsoo's black hair. Kyungsoo holds the base of the boy's dick, circling his tongue around it and bobbing his head slowly. He swallows the pre-liquid excreting from the head, and laps up more as it comes out. Jongin breathes heavily, lower lip caught between his teeth to suppress his moans. Kyungsoo's mouth moves off of the girth, but then his tongue runs up the underside. Jongin releases his hold on Kyungsoo's hair. 

Kyungsoo averts his attention back to kissing Jongin's torso, and back up to Jongin's lips. Jongin tastes Kyungsoo and a bit of himself on Kyungsoo's tongue. They part again, and Kyungsoo moves to grab the lubricant from the nightstand drawer. No words are exchanged as Kyungsoo pours some onto three fingers, and begins with two. Jongin moans louder, breaths labored. He opens his legs wider for Kyungsoo to settle between and push his fingers deeper. As their mouths slot together again, Kyungsoo adds another finger and crooks them in different angles to find Jongin's prostate. By the way Jongin writhes and whimpers in the next moment, Kyungsoo figures he's found it. He smiles against Jongin's lips and pulls away, removing his fingers. 

"D-D-Daddy," Jongin breathes. "Please, I-I need you so bad." 

Kyungsoo makes a sh sound. "Patience, baby boy." 

Eagerly, Kyungsoo removes his pants and briefs. He lathers the lube onto his thicker, longer cock. Jongin's mouth runs dry, like it always does every time he sees Kyungsoo's considerably larger girth. But he relaxes, shuts his eyes, and nibbles his lips, awaiting what's next. He feels the tip of Kyungsoo's cock tease his entrance, but Kyungsoo still doesn't push himself. 

Jongin whimpers, and attempts to hit Kyungsoo's chest but fails with a brush of skin. Kyungsoo grins and chuckles, kissing Jongin gently and thrusting his hips into Jongin ever so slowly. He feels Jongin sigh shudderingly, both out of satisfaction and uncomfortableness. Jongin whines in the kiss, throwing his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders. As they part, Jongin sighs once more, but this time out of comfort and contentment. Kyungsoo still has that warm smile adorning his lips, and his forehead remains atop of Jongin's and the tips of their noses brush against each other. Stillness engulfs them for a while, and in those moments, both stay silent—save for their quiet breaths and airy smiles. Warm, tingling kisses are stolen that Jongin craves for in each waking moment, and he receives them now.

Jongin feels Kyungsoo moves his hips out, then snap back gently. He moans softly, body rushed with heat and desire as Kyungsoo moves. His pace is slow and gentle, and it sends pleasurable shivers throughout Jongin's body. Gradually, Kyungsoo's thrusts become harder, deeper, but they don't seem to quicken. Jongin whines and moans wantonly and desperately. He pushes his hips down farther to take more of Kyungsoo in, and attempt to increase pace. 

When Kyungsoo doesn't fully comply, Jongin whimpers again, holding onto Kyungsoo's arms. "Faster," he breathes heavily, biting his lip. "Please." 

"Just wait, sweetheart," Kyungsoo whispers in Jongin's ear. "I just want to keep it like this for now." his teeth tug at Jongin's earlobe, grazing over the round stud pierced in it. 

So they stay as they are. Kyungsoo's hips thrusting slow and deep, and finally finding the right angle that sends Jongin to the greatest high and writhing for more. He hits the same spot over and over, Jongin's mouth formed in an O, until the boy comes untouched with white spurting onto their chests and abdomens. Their lips meet again with grunts and whimpers as Kyungsoo releases inside Jongin and slows his thrusts further. 

Through the night, Kyungsoo puts every amount of love and affection as he can. It is all given to his beautiful baby boy and he does not think he would be able to show anyone that same extent of love, as he does with Jongin. He does not think he has done it in the past either, between previous boyfriends. 

To Kyungsoo, being almost three years into a relationship with Jongin, is the longest he has ever been in. He has never been more in love with someone than he is with the boy. It's something he never thought he would achieve, loving someone this much. 

 

If only he could claim him openly...

 

...he could hold his hand and kiss him and call him "my sweet boy" outside of their own home...

 

...maybe it wouldn't hurt as much as it does right now.


	7. for your sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst whoops

"Hey, sweetheart," Kyungsoo suddenly comes up behind Jongin with a hand on the younger's waist. Jongin is sitting at the high counter of their kitchen, papers scattered in front of him and a pen in hand. He receives a peck on his cheek from Kyungsoo, and then his chin sits on Jongin's shoulder. "What're you working on?" 

A whine comes from Jongin's mouth. "It's English and Literature, but my head fucking hurts from it." 

Kyungsoo coos. "Do you want pain killers?" 

"No," he rests the pen on the scattered papers, spinning the tall chair around to face Kyungsoo. "But I kind of, maybe wanna cuddle." he grins cheekily.

"Hmm, only if you finish your work, then I'll think about it." A teasing smile plays on Kyungsoo's lips.

The boy pouts. "It's too hard, I don't want to."

Kyungsoo hums again. "Then I can't reward you, now can I?" Jongin's lips form into an even more adorable pout, that Kyungsoo just has to kiss right off. "When you're finished, baby boy." he repeats. 

"But it's too confusing, hyung, I don't wanna do it." whines Jongin, glaring down at the papers. Tears suddenly begin brimming his eyes. On instinct, Kyungsoo grabs ahold of Jongin's hands. "My professor t-told me I won't pass, but I don't understand a lot of it." 

"Shh, it's okay." Kyungsoo pulls him in tight, stroking the boy's hair. He feels Jongin's sweater paw hands clench his shirt. Jongin may give off an image of trouble, but he has always been a great student in every class, especially Literature. It breaks Kyungsoo's heart that he gets like this because he doesn't understand some of the content — and that's happened before but never in English and Literature. 

Jongin's sobs are broken and muffled into Kyungsoo's broad shoulder. Continually, Kyungsoo rubs circles on Jongin's back and pets his sweet smelling hair. He makes continuous sounds of sh in a comforting manner. When he calms down finally, Kyungsoo pulls back, cooing at Jongin's tear stained cheeks. Kyungsoo wipes them away, along with the ones caught in his pretty eyes still. 

"What did I tell you when you first got into college, Nini?" 

That makes Jongin smile. "I can always lean on you, ask for help," he says. 

Kyungsoo rests his forehead against the younger's. "And?"

"And you love me and always will." 

"I still do," he pecks Jongin's nose. "I can tutor you, if you want."

"Please?" 

Kyungsoo chuckles, and presses a light kiss to Jongin's mouth. "Of course." 

 

Before winter break, Kyungsoo aids Jongin with studying for a minor exam and a research paper that's about forty-percent of the exam's grade. Kyungsoo has always been good with the English Arts, being an avid reader like Jongin and in the industry where songs are written.

It has become apparent to his friends, though, that Jongin is suddenly improving in that particular class(English and Literature). Numerous times, Chanyeol has asked: "How do you struggle and then just get better so quickly?" 

Jongin just shrugs each time Chanyeol asks that question. Even the professor has praised him for improving, despite her contradictory statement a few weeks back. Though, Jongin could care less about her praising... because Chanyeol is becoming a little too nosy. Chanyeol's has begun asking if they — they being Sehun and Jongdae as well — could hang out with Jongin at his place after school. Jongin declines one at a time, coming up with excuses like oh I have homework to do, or I'm not in the mood and my place is a mess, or My mom is coming over(which Jongin is surprised that they bought because he and his mother don't have the best relationship). 

One night, he is working again with Kyungsoo, the older man providing him with tips and ways to remember things for the up and coming exam. The research paper has already been turned into the professor, and now it is just studying and taking the exam. Jongin is pretty confident he'll do better, he has not done this well in a while and he is honestly proud of himself, and grateful to have Kyungsoo as a boyfriend. Kyungsoo lovingly keeps his hand atop of Jongin's thigh as he instructs with a gentle demeanor. 

Jongin is about to go and ask a question, but the words fall off his tongue when he hears three loud voices outside their apartment door. The two look back at the door simultaneously. Jongin starts to panic as Kyungsoo shoots him a questioning look.

"If he said no, then we shouldn't come, what the hell, Yeol?" Jongdae. 

"He doesn't just come up with lame excuses like that, so shut your trap." Chanyeol. 

"Shouldn't we have called him first, though?" Sehun. "Because I bet he's fucking around with Soojung right now."

Wait. 

"Nah. If he's fucking anyone, it's Jiah, you idiot." Chanyeol again.

Jongin can still feel Kyungsoo's stare on him. In his peripheral vision, he sees him with inquiring, sad, maybe angered eyes. His mouth is pressed in a line. For a moment, Jongin turns to Kyungsoo and mouths, I know nothing. 

Kyungsoo only shrugs, soundlessly saying back, Just let them in. 

Before Jongin even starts standing, the door opens. "Yah, Kim Jongin!" yells Chanyeol. Jongin does not make a sound. "Dude, we know you're home, I can see your shit here. Wait, there's someone else here too." 

Jongin internally groans. He finally rises and calls out, irritated: "In here, guys."

There's some shuffling, bickering from Chanyeol and Jongdae, and then they're fully in Jongin's and Kyungsoo's lines of vision. 

"I was for sure you'd be with Jiah—"

Sehun coughs falsely. "Soojung." 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "No one cares, assholes." 

"This is life and death, Jongdae, you have to care!" Chanyeol exclaims. 

"What is?" Jongin asks. 

Chanyeol huffs. "Whatever," then his eyes land on Kyungsoo. A flirty smile graces his face. 

Shit. Shit, fuck, goddamn it all. 

"I wasn't expecting you here," Chanyeol says, stalking closer to Kyungsoo, and his dorky grin merging into a smirk. Jongin can't read Kyungsoo's expression. It's... completely blank. Not even a smile back at Chanyeol, nor a glance at Jongin. "You know Jongin?" 

Jongin's pulse pounds against his head. His heart aches and squeezes like blood is being completely oozed out of it. For a split second, Jongin thinks he sees Kyungsoo side glance him. Why his chest aches more, he does not know. 

"Yeah," says Kyungsoo blatantly, still with a lack of expression in his eyes. "I'm tutoring him." 

A part of Jongin wants Kyungsoo to say they're together, they love each other, don't fucking hit on me. Albeit, another is so terrified about them knowing. 

The next second, Jongin is watching Chanyeol flirt and suddenly, Kyungsoo is beginning to smile. Jongin almost thinks he is going to flirt back again. Jongdae and Sehun try to carry a conversation with Jongin, but Jongin only gives curt replies. The more he watches Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, the more his chest aches. The more they talk, the heavier and threatening the tears in his eyes become. He can't be like this in front of them. They don't know him like this. Not this part of him. They don't know how weak he can get, how easily he can get upset, how much he loves and needs the other man in the room. 

I can't watch this anymore.

Jongin gets up quickly, and ends up rushing into his and Kyungsoo's bedroom. He slams the door, locks it, and slides down until his rear meets the floor. His legs tuck into himself. He listens to the voices outside the door. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Sehun asks first, annoyance in his voice. 

"This is why we shouldn't have come, Chanyeol," Jongdae says. 

Chanyeol snorts. "I don't know what the big deal is, he's just being a bitch." 

"You call yourself his friend?" It's Kyungsoo this time, directed at Chanyeol. 

The tears fall. A sob threatens at Jongin's lips. 

"Why does that matter to you? You should mind your own business."

"You should treat him like how he's supposed to be, if he's actually your friend," Kyungsoo's tone is seething, and Jongin can imagine him about ready to hit Chanyeol. "I don't know what this whole fucking around with whichever girls you're talking about is, but it's definitely not true for both. Leave it alone." 

There is a heavy silence from outside. Tears continue to fall down Jongin's face. 

"I suggest you leave now, before I call the police for breaking and entering." 

Chanyeol makes a tch sound. "Fucking dick. Whatever you say. Come on, we're leaving."

They bicker, Jongdae saying, I told you so. Chanyeol gets pissed, tells him to shut up. The door closes with a click. Kyungsoo lets out a relieved sigh. Jongin can hear Kyungsoo's footsteps in front of the door. He swallows a hard lump. 

"Baby, will you let me in?" says Kyungsoo, very gently. Jongin doesn't move, or speak. Kyungsoo takes that as a no, and continues: "Just listen then. I know you're scared to tell them, but you can't hide this forever. It's clearly gotten out of hand, and I want you to be happy and open. Not about our private relationship, but just you and me being together. I want you to embrace it and love me outside our private lives. I've done the same, and I want you to do it too." his tone is sweet and genuine, like he's next to Jongin now and whispering these things in his ear. Jongin covers his mouth to muffle the sob escaping. "I'm not saying do it tomorrow, but please, Jongin. For your sake, please tell them." 

Kyungsoo does not move. Eventually, Jongin slowly stands and unlocks the door, allowing Kyungsoo inside. He looks as if he was crying a bit too, and Jongin immediately falls into his arms in broken sobs.


	8. trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the long wait loves TT hopefully it's worth it :3

The morning after, Jongin wakes up to a brighter room and fully ensconced in Kyungsoo's arms. He must have fallen asleep immediately after crying so much and never woke up again, because he notices that he still has his shirt on. Kyungsoo hasn't changed at all, clearly, maybe he was too afraid to _leave _Jongin last night. His embrace around Jongin is tight and warm, almost like he never let Jongin go or moved himself.__

__A little smile finds its way to the corners of Jongin's mouth as he gazes on Kyungsoo's peaceful face. He reaches up, touches the skin on Kyungsoo's cheek, then his soft, thick hair that was once short but are growing out fast now. Jongin always liked Kyungsoo's hair longer, it's softer and suits him more._ _

__Kyungsoo stirs slightly, and his eyes open. Jongin keeps his hand on Kyungsoo's face, with a wider smile as Kyungsoo wakes up. The said male reciprocates with another smile, touching the back of Jongin's hand with his own._ _

__"You sleep okay?" says Kyungsoo quietly._ _

__Jongin hums. "I think so." He scoots closer to Kyungsoo, burying his head in the elder's neck and chest. _Inhale, exhale _. Jongin expects something, he doesn't know what, though he can tell there's thoughts weighing on Kyungsoo's mind and heart. Just by the rhythm of Kyungsoo's heart and the way the said male holds him almost protectively, Jongin reads it well. He decides not to ask, anyway.___ _

____Silence wraps around them. It is too sweet and too comfortable, Jongin practically falls asleep again._ _ _ _

____Kyungsoo shifting their position wakes him right back up. He hovers Jongin a little, his torso over the late-teen but his legs to the bed. His smile has faded, and his expression remains soft, nurturing in a way. Then the tenderest kisses are pressed to Jongin's forehead, cheeks, and soon to his mouth. The kiss doesn't last long enough for Jongin to fully process it, though it is sweet and loving and that's all Jongin could ask for._ _ _ _

____"Don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?" Kyungsoo says suddenly, his fingers grazing Jongin's face, then moving dark brown locks from the younger's eyes._ _ _ _

____Jongin simply nods._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____Jongin is terrified is because of his parents._ _ _ _

____They have always been... unsupportive of whatever decisions, actions, and words Jongin made. Even though his grades were surprisingly immaculate, never did his parents care about them. It was always how Jongin dressed, how he cussed a little too much, how his behaviors were absolutely unacceptable (drinking and beginnings of smoking marijuana). When Jongin got his first ear piercing, Jongin's mother screamed at him for it. His first tattoo on his sixteenth birthday (which is a beautiful, abstract design of Japanese lilies and a dragon cascading his spine), his father slapped him across the face. They even _scolded _him for riding that motorcycle he loves so much, whether it was given by his sister or not.___ _ _ _

______Only did the screaming and slapping cause Jongin's personality to tick. He kept his grades up, but his behavior was getting increasingly worse (or better, Jongin might say). He brought girls home, mostly at the time he was fifteen till he was just a few months past his sixteenth. Though, he did not have sex with those girls clearly. Making out, the occasional, inexperienced messy handjob and/or blowjob, but that was it. He knew he was gay, however, but bringing a boy home and having mindblowing sex would make it all worse. They couldn't know he was gay, ever._ _ _ _ _ _

______Somehow, the night he met Kyungsoo, he managed to get away with not being caught. By his older sister, yes, but his parents? He couldn't have been more shocked than he was._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongin let that be for a while, about two months. When it came to arriving back home from Kyungsoo's, after two whole days of mindless pleasure, everything he could have hoped for, and at the time, a _possible _boyfriend — he was caught by his mother, sneaking back in.___ _ _ _ _ _

________She was _furious _. "Where the _hell _were you?!"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That moment, Jongin knew he had had enough. He was tired of listening to his parents, of their incessant nagging, of all of it. He didn't say anything yet, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Answer me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jongin clenched his teeth. "Why should I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm your mother, I deserve an explanation as to why you were gone for two nights in a row without a word."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You see," Jongin scoffed and smirked, "with the way you treat me, I don't think you deserve to know _anything _. You must be really fucked up in the head—"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Watch your tongue, young man." says she, sternly. "I will not tolerate that type of language in my house."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Apparently you have for years with Jiyoo-noona, why am I any different?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She only bore her eyes into him, studying him, but not answering the question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The original scoff and smirk phased into a hysterical laugh. "You and Dad are _seriously terrible _parents, you don't deserve me or noona."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And with that, he ran upstairs to his bedroom. He cried, and only came out of his bedroom to get to Baekhyun's dorm and cry some more. As much as Jongin's parents made him angry, all he wanted was acceptance. His lifestyle was all but a stress reliever — from school, drama, and his parents. It wasn't going to be his lifestyle forever, he knew that. A phase, was what it was (he's working on getting out of it now, though, slowly). They never understood him, and what angered Jongin more was that Jiyoo went through a similar stage. She never received punishment or screams or smacks across the face. Jiyoo was a good girl and kept her grades like Jongin did. And _he _got yelled at. He couldn't bring himself to hate his sister, though. Jiyoo was so supportive of him and the epitome of a perfect sister. To hate her, it would mean hating all the things she had done for him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Some time passed. Kyungsoo became the only thing that made Jongin smile, with their texts and calls everyday, and when Jongin could manage to meet up with him. His parents grew ever more angry each time Jongin came back from spending a night with Kyungsoo. He never told them where he was, just that he spent the night at Chanyeol's, Jongdae's, or Sehun's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________One night, whilst he was getting ready to meet up with his new (secret) partner, he left his cell downstairs. Jongin's mother happened to look at his phone. There were texts showing up from Kyungsoo, asking what time they would meet up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When Jongin came back down, she was on his phone, looking through the texts messages and her eyes burned with tears of anger. He paled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The rest is all a blur to Jongin. He remembers more screaming, some from himself. There may have been a smack to Jongin's face _again _yet by his own mother, who would never slap her children. Apparently her son liking a man changed her entirely.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Before he knew it, she shouted at him, "Get out!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________That's when Jongin grabbed his things, snatched his cell from his mother, and left on his bike. He shed tears whilst he maneuvered the motorcycle, and tried to keep his focus on getting to Kyungsoo's as much as he could. Jongin remembers stopping a few times to calm himself down, overwhelmed with too many emotions to handle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It took him longer to get to his boyfriend's than usual. The sky became dark, and stars illuminated the openness of it. Kyungsoo was waiting outside again, his eyes full of worry. He overlooked the few more bags than Jongin usually brought, ran to the taller boy and hugged him tight. The whispers in Jongin's ear made Jongin feel safer, like everything was going to be okay, even if it was merely Kyungsoo telling him how worried sick he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kyungsoo let go, and brought his hands up to Jongin's still wet face. His smile was beautiful and caring, and before Jongin spoke, he kissed Kyungsoo hard. Maybe a bit too forceful, but he wanted to be sure Kyungsoo wasn't a dream, at that moment. As amazing and real Kyungsoo's mouth tasted, he still had to be sure. He yelped when he pinched his own thigh harshly, and Kyungsoo broke off the kiss. A chuckle rose from the shorter male's throat, and he kissed Jongin's head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He had yet to ask about why Jongin was crying, or why Jongin was carrying around more things. For that time, it was okay. At that moment, all Jongin wanted was Kyungsoo to hold him and never let go. He wanted Kyungsoo to kiss him all over, whisper nothing but sweet words, and urge his body to shake as he orgasmed all over their abdomens. All in all, Jongin wanted Kyungsoo, and he wanted to forget what happened earlier. Jongin wished he would make those bad memories disappear, and that Kyungsoo would tell Jongin he would be his family now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________With everything Jongin wanted that night, Kyungsoo delivered. It was all mindless, beautiful love that Kyungsoo showed and Jongin couldn't have asked for anything more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When morning came, Kyungsoo was smiling at Jongin, fingers dancing across his skin. Jongin sighed contentedly, eventually stopping Kyungsoo's hand and keeping it held to his cheek. Kyungsoo's thumb grazed Jongin's cheekbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Good morning," Kyungsoo said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jongin sent a smile in a similar way — soft, gentle. He didn't say anything, rather the way he curled into Kyungsoo spoke miles. His eyes welled up with tears again. Jongin couldn't control it. Nor could he control his sobs, or his whimpers as he cried into Kyungsoo's chest. Kyungsoo could only smooth his hair, whisper _I'm right here _, and kiss his head.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He eventually told Kyungsoo everything, and Kyungsoo never let Jongin leave his embrace. The way he was held, kissed, and loved once again made Jongin fall harder and harder for Kyungsoo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Since that day, they have lived together, worked through Jongin's emotional wounds (that are still healing), and loved each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Jongin is greeted by Jongdae first the next day. Though it's not his usual grin and hey! It's him pulling Jongin aside, in the men's room, rather forcefully. He locks the door and cornering the younger to one of the walls. Jongin's heart beats fast. This is not like Jongdae..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Talk." Jongdae demands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He doesn't answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Jongdae sighs. "Please, Jongin, I _know _there's something going on. I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me." Jongin stares at him. "I won't judge you, you're a really good friend to me, I wouldn't do that. Not ever."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jongin's eyes fill with heavy tears. He bites his lip in attempt to suppress it, but he can't. They fall down his cheeks, and he is pretty sure this is the first time Jongdae has ever seen him cry. Instead of calling him a pussy like Chanyeol would, Jongdae hugs him. He accepts it, his head falling into Jongdae's shoulder as he sobs. Jongdae is smaller than Kyungsoo, body frame wise. But he's warm and almost protective, just not as much as Kyungsoo is. He feels nice, supportive, and Jongin would be perfectly content staying like this right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jongdae rubs Jongin's back, shushing him calmly. Heavy breaths heave from Jongin's mouth, and slowly his tears dry. Jongin sniffs and exhales again. After a while, Jongdae lets go, and grins up at Jongin's messy face of puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You're a mess," he says, grabbing a couple of paper towels and wiping Jongin's eyes and cheeks. "Do you feel better now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jongin smiles sheepishly, shrugging. "A little."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A hum. "Good," Jongdae throws the paper towel away, and faces Jongin again. "Now, I still want to know what's going on. I'm here for you, I'm not like Chanyeol or Sehun, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Something warm swells in Jongin's chest. And for a moment, he really believes he can trust Jongdae. But there's that voice that still isn't sure yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________He'll hate you, just like your parents did. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________He is a friend of Chanyeol's, how could he not be like them? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jongin just doesn't know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Suddenly, Jongdae's touches his own. It's small and warm, but completely comforting. Jongdae's eyes deem assurance and kindness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"It's _okay _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Jongin can trust him. He breathes deeply and says quietly, "Okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
